fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elaine Stormhold
Elaine Stormhold(エレインストームホールド Ereinsutōmuhōrudo) Is one of the mages of the Black Sun Guild. She is a very happy go lucky and extremely spunky girl. Elaine is an expert marksmen and cares for her guild mates dearly. Like most of her companions Elaine has a strong sense of justice and shares the guilds dream of one day ridding all of the lands of any evil that may try to go against them. Elaine is more of a solo fighter but has been known to occasionally team up with Jason Zaharah for extremely important missions. She is a highly skilled user of Guns Magic and prides herself on her good aim. Appearance Elaine is a very lean, and slim girl of average height with slightly tan skin. Oddly she has a very heavy excent that slightly resembles that of the british. She's extremely flexible and very athletic, even for a girl of her body type. She is fully capable of taking on most the wizards in her own guild. She has syrup brown eyes and chocolate brown hair that's parted at the center and slightly spiked upwards on one side. Her guild mark is on her right collar bone but the clothes she wears rarely ever show it. She has a slender and slightly voluptuous figure, though mainly on her lower body. Her regular attire is an aviator jacket, white gauntlets, a brown belt with gun holsters,very skin tight yellow pants, brown combat boots, and a pair orange goggles that slightly resemble those made for snow boarding. She has a couple pieces of technology strapped on her chest, she looks more futuristic than most. She has two gun holsters on her waist which hold her dual pistols, a small pouch connected to the back of the belt holds all her magical amo. Personality Elaine is a very happy go lucky girl. She has an optimistic and upbeat attitude about almost everything she does. She's slightly hyperactive and some in the guild say she's annoying, but she's just trying to help. She loves taking on any missions and though she can take them on by herself she enjoys the company of others on her many journeys. Her hyper active and upbeat behavior affect her combat in strange ways. She has the odd ability to think everything through before she does it, but to the untrained eye it seems more like she just runs into combat with out a second thought. She is very skillful in her magic and one of the best shots in her entire guild. Elaine is a very spunky girl even for her age. Something interesting to mention is that she hates when people ask her about her age, or anything involving certain bodily clothing seizes. When things like this are asked it enrages her, the strange thing is even when mad she seems to only get happier. This happiness of a facade for the evil things she in planning to do to the said person but she'll never allow them to see it coming. She is outward with all her emotions but anger and sadness. Elaine was always taught to be strong for those around her and to always be kind. So she grew up hiding her sadness and rage and putting up a happy facade to deceive the people she cared about. History Elaine grew up in a rather large town filled with magic shops, great restaurants, and even held a yearly carnival. As a young girl Elaine was always obsessed with magic and mages, tough out of all the magic types she heard of she loved guns magic the most. For her tenth birthday she asked her father to buy her a gun and from that point she practiced on a daily basis trying to improve her marksmanship as much as possible. As she got older she started studying the different types of magic bullets in the world even going as far as studying up on some of the other Guns Magic mages around the country. At age seventeen she was finally allowed to head out into the world and become the mage she always wanted to be. On her first trip she was attacked by some wizards from a dark guild, she was able to fend them off for a while but began to run out of ammo and stamina. Right when she thought it was all over for her and in a black cloak defeated the dark mages in a flash. Before Elaine even knew it she had be saved by this random stranger, she asked his name but all he did was hand her a card with the name Black Sun and a guild symbol. She went to the guild and joined feeling as though she could repay the man by doing so. She later found out that the man was actually the guild master and from that day she has been a dedicated member of Black Sun climbing higher in the ranks and gaining new found skill. Magical Equipment Elaine uses two fully automatic twin magic pistols. These pistols are pretty basic outside of one ability, unlike most pistols that always need magical bullets these pistols are able to fire Elaine's pure magical energy as well as the magic bullets she puts inside of them. This helps her in many situations mainly when she runs out of ammo, but they are unable to fire her magical energy when in low amounts. Magic and Abilities Guns Magic (銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック), Ganzu Majikku): Elaines magic revolves around the use of her twin pistols, this magic allows her to load her pistols with magic bullets that almost never miss their target. Their are different types of bullets that allow her to do multitude of things such as stunning, freezing, or even paralyzing her opponents. She is skilled in using both pistols at the same time to maximize the damage she's able to do, going as far as to combined two different types of bullets for an attack or even loading both guns with the same type of magic bullets allowing her to make the attack even stronger. *'Guns Magic:Warp Shot'(ワープショット Wāpushotto):Warp shot is a special type of magical bullet that was invented by one of her fellow guild mates Ryu Chase. It's a type of bullet that when it comes into contact with a solid surface of any kind will transport the user to that area. The distance the user may go is determined on how far the bullet is able to travel. This bullet is much faster than most magic bullets and usually leaves a blue magic streak and it flies through the air. *'Guns Magic:Freeze Shot'(フリーズショット Furīzushotto):This bullet is one of Elaine's more defensive or countering types. It has the ability to freeze anything, even if it was lava or fire. The bullet is able to bring things all the way to sub-zero temperatures, completely freezing whatever is there. This is a very instantaneous process for the moment the bullet comes in contact with a surface it freezes it. The range of this is normally able to cover the entire body within seconds. *'Guns Magic:Spread Shot'(スプレッドショット Supureddoshotto):Elaine's crowd control bullet type. When fired this single bullet will spread into four or five different shots and begin to spread out towards different targets. Each bullet alone has the power to break through steel or even diamond. Which makes this great for taking on large groups or even focusing all of the multiple bullets onto one target. *'Guns Magic:Blaze Shot'(ブレイズショット Bureizushotto):This bullet is one of Elaine's mainly offensive bullets. This bullet when fired will leave behind a trail of fire. When coming in contact with a surface the bullet will burst into flames hot enough to melt through steel making them extremely dangerous. They also have the ability to detonate in mid air if the user wishes so making a small fire explosion with enough force to blow back a large group of people. *'Guns Magic:Rapid Shot'(ラピッドショット Rapiddoshotto): *'Guns Magic:Fairy Light Shot'(妖精の光のショット Yōsei no hikari no shotto): *'Guns Magic:Double Beam Shot'(ダブルビームショット Daburubīmushotto): Enhanced Speed: Perfect Aim: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Flexibility: Exhaled Motion Tracking: